iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
List of political parties in Hekkia
This article is a list of political parties in Hekkia. See Hekkia#Government and politics for information on the Hekkian political system. Akzeleå List Leader: Joakim Gurra The Akzeleå List (Eastonian: Akzeleålistan; Therionese: Akselauliste) is a liberal-conservative party and the oldest active political organization in Hekkia. Their political agenda is centered on an urban development focus, seeking to strengthen Akzeleå's position as a centre of commercial and political power in South Severia and further urbanize other Hekkian cities. In general the party promotes the status quo as the ideal Hekkian society and considers itself the vanguard of traditional Eastonian liberalism, with the party's official ideology defined as Eastonian democracy. The Akzeleå List favors economic policies promoting an Eastonian-type mixed economy combining free enterprise with strong government oversight, and believe keeping the current level of integration within the South Severian Community intact is preferrable to ensure a balance between economic growth and state sovereignty. Electoral history Bold indicates that the Akzeleå List was the governing party or member of a governing coalition during the subsequent term. Green Democracy Leader: Dagmar Johannasdotter Green Democracy (Eastonian: Grön demokrati; Therionese: Grüne Demokratie) is a successor party of the former Llamaist Initiative. The party has a green conservative profile combining the environmentalist tenets of Llamaism with a social platform based in Gynepagan democratic ideology. Their radical green politics, which include opposition to terraforming and industrial logging practices, are rooted in an idea of promoting responsible development to make sure resources last longer and ensure the conservation of native flora and fauna. Expanding the agricultural sector is a focus point for the party to build a sustainable economy less reliant on imports and they view rural development in the Outer Hekkian plains as a more sustainable alternative to urban expansion in the Inner Hekkian forests. Green Democracy is against South Severian integration and wants to pursue a policy of neutrality in foreign affairs. Electoral history Bold indicates that Green Democracy was the governing party or member of a governing coalition during the subsequent term. The party ran under the name Llamaist Initiative in elections prior to 73 CE. Hekkian Workers' Party Leader: Leon Cow The Hekkian Workers' Party (Eastonian: Hekkiens arbetareparti; Therionese: Arbeiterpartei Hekkiens) is a socialist party on the left wing of national politics. Following in the Meganist-Krezthist ideological tradition of direct workers' democracy, main issues include the establishment of local district councils as the primary political unit and leaving the South Severian Community which they see as an inherently undemocratic institution of supranational power. While they view cooperation with other likeminded organizations in neighboring countries as necessary to dismantle South Severian capitalism, the Hekkian Workers' Party otherwise takes a position of Hekkia First with a focus on building socialism in one nation rather than pursuing international revolution. The party was a driving force in the abolition of the gurudom and seeks to further reduce a perceived influence of religious lobbyist organizations in politics. Electoral history Bold indicates that the Hekkian Workers' Party was the governing party or member of a governing coalition during the subsequent term. National Krezthist Front Leader: Astrid Svanhvinge The National Krezthist Front (Eastonian: Nationalkrezthistisk front; Therionese: Nationalkrezthistische Front) is a far-right movement centered around an ideology of Eastonian supremacy. They oppose Hekkian multiculturalism, wanting to restrict immigration and implement assimilationist cultural policies such as abolishing the Daelic Council and making Eastonian the sole official language to create a unified national identity. Building a colonial empire like that of the Eastonian Federation is a long-term goal for the party with the intention of "making Hekkia great again" and old world nostalgia is often used in party propaganda. The party is hostile towards the South Severian Community, refusing to participate in its institutions and seeking a Hekkian exit. Strong leadership is also considered important and they want to bring back the gurudom and restore the office as the executive position it was under Guru Zerestra I. Electoral history Bold indicates that the National Krezthist Front was the governing party or member of a governing coalition during the subsequent term. Peace and Love Party Leader: Marie Corbusier The Peace and Love Party (Eastonian: Fred- och kärlekspartiet; Therionese: Frieden- und Liebespartei) advocates for building a diverse Hekkia to preserve the heritage of Eastonian multiculturalism and strengthen the rights and protections of ethnic, religious and other minorities in the state. The party follows a social democratic ideology based in the egalitarianist tradition of Peace and Love, pursuing economic policies aimed at reducing wealth inequality in the state. Reviving the Eastonian welfare state in Hekkia is a stated goal of the party, which seeks the reimplementation of universal healthcare and more funding to the public education system. The Peace and Love Party supports closer integration within the South Severian Community as long as it serves public interest, and are proponents of TNT disarmament with a goal of deweaponizing the nation's arsenal to lead the way in building a more peaceful world. Electoral history Bold indicates that the Peace and Love Party was the governing party or member of a governing coalition during the subsequent term. Socialist Unity Party Leader: Olivia Hägersten The Socialist Unity Party (Eastonian: Socialistiska enhetspartiet; Therionese: Sozialistische Einheitspartei) is a minor communist party founded by a splinter group of the Hekkian Workers' Party in Akzeleå. They take a Fächernist approach to economic policy, favoring strong government oversight in a centrally planned socialist economy. Unlike most other far-left parties in South Severia however, they support closer integration within the South Severian Community and want to use the institution as a means to achieve world revolution by uniting its member states in a socialist federation. Electoral history Bold indicates that the Socialist Unity Party was the governing party or member of a governing coalition during the subsequent term. Therionese Voters' Association Leader: Wilhelm Ulmenzweig The Therionese Voters' Association (Eastonian: Därländska väljarförbundet; Therionese: Deries Wählerverband) is a party representing the interests of Hekkia's Therionese minority. As such it declines to identify itself with a left-right political scale and aligns itself both with free market liberals and Gynepagan conservatives. In general, its voter base are families who fled Therion during the fascist coup d'etat and Fächern's socialist government. The party is generally positive towards the South Severian project and want to keep the border between Hekkia and Therion open at all costs, but due to its moderate nature the official party platform is to not make any changes to the status quo. Electoral history Bold indicates that the Therionese Voters' Association was the governing party or member of a governing coalition during the subsequent term. Union of the Radical Centre Leader: Ninja Oberstadt The Union of the Radical Centre (Eastonian: Radikala centerförbundet; Therionese:'' Union der radikale Mitte'') is a liberal party rooted in the greater South Severian republican movement. The party advocates for a free market economy following the Therionese model, promoting a neoliberal reform agenda to decrease government spending and boost economic growth through the privatization of state-owned enterprises, and favors closer political and economic integration within the South Severian Community. When it comes to foreign policy, they are proponents of Hekkia and South Severia taking a greater role on the international stage and want to pursue closer relations with other regional powers like Centralia and the Calavarian States as potential trade partners and future allies. The Union of the Radical Centre opposes the current parliamentary form of government and wants to replace it with a presidential system similar to that used in Suid. Electoral history Bold indicates that the Union of the Radical Centre was the governing party or member of a governing coalition during the subsequent term. The party ran under the name Union of Miners and Merchants in elections prior to 23 CE. Category:Severia